ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit 9: Red Rose Cabin - Alexandria Chapel
Rescuing Dagger 1. Return to the teleport pods and enter them by speaking to Vivi. 2. Break out from the cage. You want to do it within seven full swings (14 one-way). 3. You'll want to get through this area without a battle. 4. Opening the disc cover or ejecting the disc tray while this screen is loading will create some choppiness and put the game into slow motion; it also reduces the reaction speed of on-screen enemies. This will let you evade the guards on the balcony around the cage quite easily. It is also useful in the main hall of the castle, although noticeably less effective. 5. The correct moment for opening the disc cover or ejecting the disc tray here is when you hear Steiner's armor clanking, but before the screen has been fully rendered. 6. Hug the railing to make the guards run next to it, then evade them when they get close to you. You can also use the columns on the wall to get the guards stuck in them and then run by. You'll need to practice and experiment with this a bit, but it is easy to evade both guards once you get the hang of it. 7. Another method you may want to try is using the PAUSE button. Press it whenever you get close to a guard, then make directional decisions by tilting the analog stick and resuming the game. Repeating this multiple times per guard could help you evade them. 8. Unequip Marcus before going on after climbing the ladder! Give him the Iron Sword or Broadsword to replace the Mythril Sword if you equipped him with it earlier! 9. After joining up with the rest of the party, run to where you first gained control of Steiner on Disc 1 and enter the door on the upper floor. Then, run straight and enter the center door to find the queen's chamber. Make sure to evade all the guards along the way, though this isn't too difficult. 10. Pull the purple lamp and enter the secret passage. 11. Open both chests before proceeding further and equip your party as follows: -Receive Ice Brand -Receive Tent 12. Place Freya and Vivi in the back row. 13. Run all the way to the bottom of the pit and enter the chapel. Battle: Zorn & Thorn Max turns: 3 1. Have Steiner attack Thorn, and Zidane attempt to steal the Stardust Rod from Zorn. 2. Freya and Vivi should be kept on standby, ready to attack the twin which gets the power-up (should be Zorn). 3. Keep attacking Thorn until the battle ends; he has less HP than Zorn. 4. Don't worry or reset if you can't get the Stardust Rod; it isn't particularly important, just nice to have for the upcoming battles. Preparing for the Great Escape 1. You should reach Dagger by 25:30 2. Equip Zidane with The Ogre and activate his Auto-Reflect ability. 3. Read the letter Mosh received from Kupo and save your game. TARGET TIME: 04:19:44 TARGET GIL: 45,978